On Our Own
by invaderking771000
Summary: Read and find out what happen to Zim and Tak in seven months. and what will happen next to them? Bad at summary.
1. Seven Months Later

_**Seven Months Later**_

_Seven Months Later on planet Meekrob_

"_I can't believe this happen…" _he thought_ "to think I have to be running away from the enemy as I carry my enemy on my back badly wounded and losing blood fast." _He looked behind to see a dark green skin female. She had a completely black uniform, from boots, black pants, and finally a black shirt with a black vest on her. He saw her eyes where close and quickly put her on the sand.

"Tak," he called her name. "Tak wake up." He started to splash water from a can he had with him on to her face hoping it will wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a few blinks to wake herself up.

"Good you're still alive." He said handing over the can of water. "Drink it I'll keep you from passing out from the heat."

"What? No Zim you need that you drink it." Zim just gave her a stair that told her he's not fighting over this.

"Fine." As she took the can from his hand.

Zim slowly took out a radio from his vest and said. "Tenn this is Zim. Tak and I are on the plant. We were shot out of the sky and are on foot to your base. However, due to lack of supplies and transport, we're lost somewhere in the desert, but I have a feeling that we're somewhere near your base. If you can hear this please contact use back as soon as possible."

Both Zim and Tak waited for anything back from her. They almost gave up until…

"Hello! Tak, Zim you there?" came the voice though the radio.

"Tenn thanks goodness. So we are close by."

"Yes. One of you tell me what you guys see."

"What! We're in the desert what are there to see?"

"Zim can't you see it? If you're in range then you should see it." Zim looked in every direction but could see nothing. However, Tak look though a pair of binoculars and soon hand them over to Zim.

He took them as Tak pointed north of where they were at. As he looks he picked up the radio and said, "Tenn are we looking for a city?"

"Yes! Get over here and fast."

"Copy that." Zim slowly typed something on the small computer that was on his arm. Slowly a motorcycle that had no wheels virtualized out of nowhere.

"_Glade that still works." _He thought as he picked up Tak and began to start the bike as Tak held on and drove towards the city. _"How could this happen?" _

He slowly remembers what lead to all of this and who were to blame for it to.


	2. Seven Months Ago

_**Seven Months Ago**_

_Seven Months Ago on Earth in Zim's base_

It was a quiet day for the people of Earth, however, not so much for the Irken invader Zim. Zim quickly ran into his house and locking it along with all the windows too.

"_Finally," _he thought_ "I got away from the Dib-human."_ Normally, he'd never run from him when they were in middle school, but now they're not in middle school anymore. Come next month they'll be in high school.

Dib was now sixteen years old who was 5'5 in height. Sadly, his habits and life style all stated the same. He did and had the same type of clothing but only longer. The only thing different was he was more willing to catch Zim.

Unlike Dib Zim has also change in many ways too. For, starters he had grown, but not much. He was 4'6 much smaller then Dib was. However, he makes up in smarts then in height. Over the years Zim has gotten smarter and think more light on his feet with his mission. He began to think about what he'll say in public and started to come up with more and more dangerous ways to destroy the humans.

That is one of the main reasons Dib keep chasing after Zim. Now these days he has to ask the Swollen Eye Ball for help or back up in order to stop Zim.

Zim at the moment was in his lab looking though the screen in hopes to spot the Dib-human. As hard Zim try to make things work, it never did. Gir was always gone and was never fond. He couldn't find him or mine-mousse, for that matter, when he needed them to do something or help. Finally, his computer was one of the worst, not only did it make his life hard but he was the one who hated him the most like Dib.

It was almost as if the computer wanted him dead, he still couldn't figure it out why though. He had to check the cameras 24/7 to make sure nothing would get in.

Sadly, for Zim something was inside base and was watching him for some time now. However, this something was someone, someone name was Tak, and her plan for revenge was almost complete and one more thing needed to be done and Zim will be gone forever.


End file.
